Welcome to the Show!
by T0mat0-b0x-fairy
Summary: Feliciano and his brother decide it would be a fun idea to open up a circus. The other countries decide it would be just as fun to check it out, and maybe even take part in it. But, comedy quickly unfolds to tragedy once they set foot in the spotlight. [Dark Hetalia. Yandere!Italy fanfiction. Human AU. Rated M for violence.]


**Hello, everybody! Thank you for choosing to read my story! This is a Yandere!Italy brother's story, and that means there will be lots of violence, and possibly language. Keep in mind that there will be a few sprinklets of boy x boy pairings throughout the story(some of these will be UsUk and GerIta) and if you don't like it, I wouldn't recommend reading some of the chapters. Thank you again, and please remember to review!**

* * *

****_"Welcome to the Show!" - Prologue_

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages~! Welcome to the Grand Opening of Feli and Lovi's Traveling Circus, The CARAVAN CARNIVAL!"_

The crowd roared with applause as the Ringmaster began the well-anticipated performance. Pleased with his warm welcome from the audience, the Ringmaster took off his black hat and gave a humble bow. His dark red hair glistened a faint orange in the spotlight. Even as the crowd came to a hush, the air still had that overwhelming, ecstatic feel.

The Ringmaster withdrew his hat. "For our first performance," he began, "We will not have professional performers. But instead, you, the audience, will take a part in our Circus!"

He grinned when the crowd roared in exhilaration. The Ringmaster lifted his hand to silence the audience. "Now, then. May I have a volunteer?"

Several hands rose. Children, especially. Some of the greedier began to push one another and hopped on their toes in hopes to be picked first. But the Ringmaster already knew who he was going to choose, and picked from the audience almost immediately.

"You, there!" He pointed to a somewhat scrawny boy in the back row. He hadn't even raised his hand, and this caused the audience to growl in anger. The boy hesitated, beginning to rise from his seat slowly.

"Don't be shy." The Ringmaster said encouragingly, extending a hand toward the chosen child. Quickly, the boy walked down the stairs and into the arena, grabbing the Ringmaster's hand with trust.

"Now, do you see the spinner over there?" The Ringmaster gestured to a multi-colored wheel, that lit up as the spotlight shifted over. The boy nodded shyly. "You are going to spin it, and whatever it lands on is what you will perform for the audience."

The boy walked quietly toward the spinner. He looked at the choices that he could potentially have to do. Tightrope walking. Juggling. What was this? Lion taming?! Peter stumbled backwards in shock.

"Don't be afraid." The Ringmaster assured the boy, "Just spin it."

The boy exhaled slowly. Peer pressure has never been a fun feeling. Putting a shaky hand on the spinner, he pushed it downwards and the wheel began to spin. The audience stared at the colorful wheel silently as they awaited to see what it would land on.

As the spinner slowed down, the boy crossed his fingers. It seemed to go on forever, the arrow slowly inching across the wheel. When it looked like it was about to stop, it kept going, dragging along at a slower and slower pace. The anticipation was killing the audience. Finally, the spinner stopped with a soft squeak.

"Congratulations!" the Ringmaster said as he put a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "You have just chosen 'Sawed in Half!'"

The crowd applauded and whistled, cheering the boy on. A small smile crossed his face as he enjoyed the attention. A man walked out from the darkness of the tent, carrying a large, wooden box. The man looked a lot like the Ringmaster, except his hair was a tad darker. They even wore the same black tuxedo and hat.

The man placed the wooden box down on the ground, causing dust to scatter. This was the box that they were going to put the boy in before sawing him in half. Peter examined the box carefully. It was decorated to look exactly like a coffin. It was black and had golden edges, making a swirly pattern.

Before he even knew it had happened, the strange man picked up the boy and chucked him into the coffin box. Normally this magic act was performed so the audience could see the boy's head and feet. However, they were not doing it as such. Instead the entire body of the boy was placed inside.

The inside of the box made the boy feel sick. It was gloomy, wet, and had a rotten scent to it. When they closed the lid, there were no holes to breathe, and no light to filter through. The small boy squirmed in discomfort, with hardly any room to move, but he stopped when he heard the Ringmaster begin to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold!" The Ringmaster shouted, raising his hand dramatically. His twin helper grabbed something from behind the box, and lifted it up for everybody to see. A chainsaw. The buzzing sound drowned the audience's surprised cries. Slowly, the chainsaw went sinking down into the wooden box, tearing away the wood.

The audience was quiet. They waited intently while the man hacked away at the box. After a few minutes, the Ringmaster signaled his assistant to stop. Giving the audience a smirk, he opened the box for all to see. Blood trickled down and stained the inside of the box a bright red. The audience screamed in horror.

The boy had been sawed in half.


End file.
